3x09 - Tarte ins Glück - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG /NACHT Caroline und Max stehen am Tresen und packen Geschirr in einen Beutel. CAROLINE: Han's Geschirr zu klauen, damit wir zu hause nicht abspülen müssen, ist genial. Und irgendwie traurig. MAX: Machst du Witze? Das ist fast so gut wie heute morgen, als ich meine Tage gekriegt habe. HAN: (kommt herein) Max! Caroline! Ihr stehlt mein Geschirr?! CAROLINE: Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie so weit hoch gucken können. HAN: Und ich nicht, dass ihr so tief sinken könnt. Lasst den Quatsch. Ich mach' bereits genug Verlust mit eurer "Ich bin Kellnerin Masche." MAX: Entschuldigung, aber unsere Wohnung droht im Dreck zu ersticken. Gestern musste ich duschen um die Dusche von davor abzuduschen. OLEG: (schaut durch die Durchreiche) Holt euch doch eine Putzfrau. Ich habe eine Frau, die ich dafür bezahle, dass sie meine Wohnung putzt. Sie ist etwas teuer, aber wenn ihr keinen Sex auf ihr habt, dann verlangt sie auch nicht soviel. Ich werde sie fragen. EARL: Meine Großmutter hat gar nichts fürs Putzen verlangt. Aber sie wurde natürlich auch nicht gefragt. CAROLINE: Fragen wir einfach Sophie. Sie hat einen Reinigungsservice. Wir müssen was unternehmen. Gestern hat 'ne Kakerlake fluchtartig die Wohnung verlassen. MAX: Hör zu, dem Kerl, der Opium in meinem Hintern schmuggeln wollte, hab' ich genau dasselbe geantwortet. Ich tu's! VORSPANN MAX' WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG /TAG Caroline kommt mit ihrer Jacke über dem Arm aus dem Bad. Max liegt auf dem Sofa. CAROLINE: Beweg dich, Max. Wir müssen weg, sobald die Putzfrau hier ist. So will's der Hauspersonalknigge. Damals war ich mit Freunden Essen oder beim Sport, aber du und ich wir gehen einfach raus und sehen zu, wie der Ex-Knacki Klimmzüge an der Ampel macht. MAX: Calvin ist draußen? Ich will nich' rausgehen. Ich will zusehen wenn sie meinen Dreck wegmacht. (wirft Dreck auf den Boden) Ja, Baby! Ich warte schon mein ganzes Leben auf einen Sklaven. Ich hatte gehofft, das du das sein wirst. Dann wurde mir klar, dass du gar nichts kannst. (es klopft an der Tür) Auch wenn Sophie uns einen Rabatt gegeben hat, soll mich die Putzfrau "Eure Hoheit" nennen. Und irgendwann bekomm' ich Han auch noch dazu. SOPHIE: Hi, ihr Süßen! Hier bin ich. Sophie von "Sophies Entscheidung. Reinigungsservice." Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Paulina! Paulina, begrüß' die Mädchen. Sophie betritt die Wohnung, gefolgt von einer Frau mit einem Eimer in der Hand. PAULINA: Hmmm. SOPHIE: Sie würde euch die Hand geben, aber sie hat nur einen Arm. CAROLINE: Sophie, sie kann dich hören. PAULINA: Na und, ich weiß das mir ein Arm fehlt nichts neues. SOPHIE: Ja, sie hat ihren Arm verloren. Ich habe meinen goldenen Ohrring im Müllschlucker verloren, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst reinzufassen, weil na ja... ja... PAULINA: Keine Sorge. Ich putze mit dem einen Arm als hätt' ich drei. Ich brauch' noch mehr Schminke, dann fang' ich an. (geht ins Bad) CAROLINE: Tut mir Leid. Hätt' ich etwa extra erwähnen sollen, dass ich gern eine Reinigungskraft mit zwei Armen haben will? SOPHIE: Ihr habt kein Geld für zwei Arme. Ihr wolltet doch einen guten Preis. Halb so viele Arme, halber Preis. Klar? MAX: Hat sie deswegen nur einen Arm? Um uns 'n Rabatt zu gewähren hast du ihn abgeschnitten? SOPHIE: Ja, sicher. Ich habe ihren Arm abgesägt, damit ihr euch zehn Dollar spart. PAULINA: Zuerst das Schlafzimmer. MAX: Moment, ich hab' vorher noch 'ne Frage. Wie ist das geschehen? War's 'ne James Franco Situation? Um zu Überleben musste er ab? Sie sagen nicht nein... SOPHIE: Oh, lassen wir es einfach gut sein, okay. Es ist passiert, es ist Vergangenheit. PAULINA: Ich war eingeklemmt unter einem Laster. SOPHIE: Wir haben's verstanden. Ich hab' deinen Arm überfahren. (geht) MAX: Hey, es ist nicht der Mühe wert, nach Schmuck Ausschau zu halten, weil ich ihn nämlich komplett bei mir trage. Kapiert?! PAULINA: Oh, ich bin so neidisch. Ich hab' keinen Arm, um billigen Schmuck zu tragen. CAROLINE: Max, ich hab' Mitleid mit ihr. Siehst du, deshalb geht man weg. Falls jemand mit zu viel Make-up und zu wenigen Armen kommt. MAX: Jetzt chill mal. Sie ist tough, so wie ich, als ich jung war. Das bedeutet, ich sollte meine Pillen verstecken. CAROLINE: Max, bleib hier. Ich hab' Angst vor ihr. MAX: Ach, komm schon. Sie ist armlos. Max geht. Caroline folgt Paulina in Max' Schlafzimmer. CAROLINE: Ist alles okay? Brauchen Sie Hilfe? PAULINA: Ich hätt's in dem Geschäft nie so weit gebracht, hätt' ich Hilfe angenommen. Helfen Sie mir! Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich nur einen Arm habe!? CAROLINE: Das ist gar kein Problem. Meinem alten Dienstmädchen hab' ich auch... Das interessiert Sie nicht. PAULINA: Anheben. Hoch damit, Sie schwaches Ding. Hoch damit! CAROLINE: Max komm' mal her! Wir brauchen Hilfe deine Matratze hochzuheben. Pack' mal mit an! MAX: Nein, lasst sie in Ruhe! Finger weg! Hebt die Matratze nicht hoch! PAULINA: Ah... Pornos. Schämen Sie sich. Ihre Gedanken sind so dreckig wie ihre Wohnung. MAX: Ja, das sind Pornos. Na und, ist doch völlig egal. Ein Körper so wie Gott ihn schuf in Adlerpose auf einem Motorrad. CAROLINE: Wieso sind die aus den Achtzigern? MAX: Ich steh' auf Schnurrbärte, okay? Und abgesehen davon such' ich auch noch nach meinem Vater. Hör auf hinzusehen, hör auf dir das anzugucken. CAROLINE: Seit wann ist dir so was peinlich? Pornhub ist deine Startseite. Warte... ist das 'ne Broschüre für 'ne Konditorschule? Wieso versteckst du 'ne Broschüre für 'ne Konditorschule? MAX: Du bist 'ne Konditorschulbroschüre. CAROLINE: Max, es ist toll, dass du dich für 'ne Konditorausbildung interessierst. Wieso ist dir das peinlich? MAX: Du bist peinlich! CAROLINE: Komm schon. ich finde, das ist etwas worüber wir reden müssen. MAX: Du bist worüber wir reden müssen. Max verlässt wutentbrannt die Wohnung. PAULINA: Sie haben das Biest wütend gemacht. Das war ein dummer Schachzug. CAROLINE: Nein, Sie sind ein dummer Schachzug! DAS CUPCAKE GESCHÄFT – WILLIAMSBURG /NACHT Caroline kommt mit Max Kellneruniform in der Hand herein. Max ist nicht zu sehen. CAROLINE: Max! Max! Du hast dich nicht mehr gemeldet, nachdem du weg bist. Hier ist deine Uniform. Max! MAX: (kommt aus der Abstellkammer) Ich wohn' jetzt hier. Meine neuen Mitbewohner der Besen und der Mopp, würden nie heimlich in meinen Sachen schnüffeln. Ich hab' alles, was ich brauche. Whisky, Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta. CAROLINE: Wenn dir im Zahnpastarausch übel wird, dann bringt dir der Wischmopp sicher einen Eimer. In etwa einer Stunde dürfte es soweit sein. Wir müssen unbedingt über diese Broschüre sprechen. MAX: Hörzu. 'ne Broschüre von 'ner Konditorschule zu besitzen, heißt nicht vorzuhaben auf 'ne Konditorschule zu gehen. Das ist wie bei den Pornoheften. Ich hab' sie zwar, dennoch hab' ich nicht vor nackt auf Tigern zu reiten und Matrosenschweinkram zu machen... Behaupt' ich jetzt mal. Mit der Konditorschule ist es wie mit den Pornos. Es ist eine dumme Fantasie. CAROLINE: Mit der Konditorschule ist es nicht wie mit Pornos. Hier in der Broschüre sind keine geilen Zimtschnecken abgebildet. MAX: (nimmt einen Schluck Whisky) Eine tolle Zahnpasta. CAROLINE: Du putzt dir jetzt nicht mehr die Zähne, wir haben gleich eine Schicht. Also die Ausbildung zur Konditorin. MAX: Du bist 'ne Ausbildung zur Konditorin. CAROLINE: Das nimmst du sofort zurück. Max, du kannst das Durchziehen. Im Ernst. Die Schule kostet nur 3000 im Jahr. Ja, das ist 'ne Menge, aber es ist zu stemmen. MAX: Aber es ist zu stemmen. Reden wir über die Schule oder über 'n fetten Kerl, der auf dir drauf liegt? DIE KONDITORSCHULE – TAG Caroline und Max treten aus dem Fahrstuhl, gehen an einem Unterrichtsraum vorbei und betreten anschließend das Büro. CAROLINE: Da wären wir, Max. Dein Traum beginnt jetzt. MAX: Der, in dem ich 'ne schwarze Meerjungfrau bin? CAROLINE: Jetzt entspann' dich. Wir sehen und nur um und holen die Formulare, okay? Sieh' dir das tolle Equipment an, das du benutzen darfst, wenn du hier lernst. Endlich hättest du eine Rührschüssel, die keine ausgehöhlte Wassermelone ist. MAX: Könnt ihr mir helfen? Sie hält mich hier gegen meinen Willen fest. CAROLINE: Kleiner Scherz. Wenn du so weitermachst kriegst du später kein Eis, junge Dame. MAX: Boah, ey! CAROLINE: Komm jetzt, hier ist das Büro. MAX: Von mir aus. Sind wir bald fertig? Ich hab' nachher noch einen Gerichtstermin. CAROLINE: Hi! BEBE: Hi. CAROLINE: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir hier richtig sind... BEBE: Geht uns doch allen so, oder nicht? CAROLINE: Wir wollen uns anmelden, können Sie uns helfen? BEBE: Oh Gott, das hoff' ich doch. So was anspruchsvolles hab' ich an meinem ersten Tag zurück nicht erwartet. Ich steh' unter Beobachtung, weil ich einen an der Waffel hab'. Okay, Anmeldungen. CAROLINE: Äh, sie ist für Max. Sie-sie war wahnsinnig beeindruckt von Ihrer Broschüre. BEBE: Oh, Konditorschule. Aufregend, oder? Ich war hier auch mal Konditorin... und dann nicht mehr. Oh, sehen Sie nur, ich hab' das Formular. Wow, also dass ich das hin bekomme, hätt' ich nicht gedacht. Der Chef der Schule kommt herein. NICOLAS: Bebe, wenn Sie... Oh , bonjour. Guten morgen. CAROLINE: Äh... BEBE: Chef Nicolas, diese Mädchen wollten ein Anmeldeformular. Ich hab's erledigt, keine Sorge. Hätt's fast verbockt, aber dann doch nicht. NICOLAS: Sehr gut, Bebe. CAROLINE: Oh, höre ich da einen französischen Akzent. Oui? MAX: Oh mein Gott, das halt' ich nich' aus. NICOLAS: Französisch, ja. Ich bin Nicolas Saintcroix, Konditor und Besitzer. Bienvenue. CAROLINE: Caroline Channing. MAX: Ist es vorbei? CAROLINE: Das ist Max. Das Formular ist für sie. MAX: Was geht, Franzmann? Essen Sie Schnecken? NICOLAS: Oje, Bebe hat die zweite Seite vergessen. BEBE: Oh, man. Zweite Seite vergessen, das ist nicht gut. Dacht' ich hätt's erledigt. Nicht erledigt. NICOLAS: Schon gut, Bebe. Atmen Sie ein und wieder aus. BEBE: Das ist guter Stoff. NICOLAS: Sie war einmal gut... und dann nicht mehr. Hier. Füllen Sie das aus. Der nächste Schritt ist das Konditorexamen. Sie backen mir eine klassische Tarte und bringen sie mir morgen zum Verkosten. Und dann sehen wir weiter. D'accord? MAX: Ich denk' vielleicht mal drüber nach. NICOLAS: Okay, dann machen Sie das. Hat mich sehr gefreut. Also wir sehen uns, Frau Konditorin. (geht) MAX: Er nannte mich Konditorin! Ja! Jetzt will ich ein Eis haben! CAROLINE: Nein. Du musst gleich mit der Tarte anfangen. Er will sie morgen verkosten. MAX: Ich hab' noch super viel Zeit. Abgesehen davon kann ich gut mit Druck umgehen. Am besten funktionier' ich mit 'ner Knarre am Kopf. Frag all meine Exfreunde. CAROLINE: Also ich bereite mich ganz anders auf Prüfungen vor. ich lerne zwei Wochen, wenn ich einen Papp-Test mache. MAX: Keine Sorge, ich schaff' das. 'ne Tarte ist doch nur so'n Keks mit Pudding obendrauf, oder? DAS CUPCAKE GESCHÄFT – WILLIAMSBURG /NACHT Max backt ihre Tarte und verstreut dabei ziemlich viel Mehl. Caroline kommt herein. CAROLINE: Max! Was in aller Welt is' hier los? MAX: Anscheinend ist 'ne Tarte doch mehr als 'n Keks mit Pudding obendrauf. CAROLINE: Du bist schon seit sechs Stunden hier drin. Du hast doch gesagt, du schaffst das. MAX: Ja, aber die Realität sieht leider anders aus! Ich hab' noch nicht mal den Boden fertig. Ich wusste nicht mal dass es 'n Boden gibt! Du etwa? CAROLINE: Einen Boden gibt's immer, das weiß jeder! Wie bodenlos dämlich bist du? MAX: Ich bin 'ne Torte, aber backen kann ich keine. CAROLINE: Du hättest mittlerweile neun Böden backen können. MAX: Hab ich auch! Sie sind alle hier drin. (hält den Abfalleimer hoch) Guck! Ich nenne es Jurassic Tarte. Scheiß drauf, der ist auch für die Tonne. Bringen wir's endlich hinter uns. CAROLINE: Nein, nein, du schaffst das. Hier, hier der Teig sieht doch gut aus. MAX: Sieh mich an, sieh mich an! Ich bin 'ne Schande mit zwei Armen. Es klappt einfach nicht! HAN: (kommt herein) Geht's mit der Tarte gut voran? CAROLINE: Das hier ist 'n Krisengebiet, gehen Sie wieder. HAN: Uff, der Boden ist noch nicht mal fertig. Das ist das Einfachste daran. MAX: Han, das hier ist Ihre Visage. (schlägt auf den Teig ein) HAN: Okay, dann geh' ich jetzt wieder. Sie katapultiert das Wort Bitch auf die nächste Ebene. MAX: Ich bin voll am Arsch. Zum ersten Mal bin ich in einer Lage, aus der mir meine Brüste nicht raushelfen. EARL: (kommt herein) Hey, Max, also ich setze höchstes Vertrauen in dich, das weißt du. Aber... hier ist 'ne Tarte von der Tankstelle, falls du die lieber einreichen willst. CAROLINE: Nein, Earl. Max schummelt nicht. Verstanden? EARL/MAX: Seit wann? CAROLINE: Damit das klar ist, sie backt ihre eigene Tarte. Du, raus! MAX: Ich werd' diesen Boden niemals hinkriegen. Er passt nicht mal in die Form rein. CAROLINE: Max, das sieht aber gut aus. MAX: Oh mein Gott! Ich krieg ihn in die Form rein! Ich hab's geschafft! CAROLINE: Ich wusste es! Und ich hab' geholfen, beste Freundin! MAX: Immer noch Krisengebiet. CAROLINE: Okay. DIE KONDITORSCHULE – TAG Max und Caroline warten mit der fertigen Tarte im Unterrichtsraum auf Chef Nicolas. CAROLINE: Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte schon viele Törtchen. Aber deins war das Leckerste. MAX: Tja, du bist nicht der erste Mann, der mir das sagt. Er sitzt mittlerweile im Gefängnis. CAROLINE: Hey, da kommt er. Sieh' ihn dir an, er kommt. NICOLAS: Ladies, guten Tag. MAX: Bien Fondue, Eiffelturm. NICOLAS: Okay, danke für's kommen. Fangen wir mit der Verkostung an. Aufregend, oder? CAROLINE: Äh.... MAX: Tropf' ja nichts voll. CAROLINE: Äh und jetzt zu der Tarte. Sie ist Max' erste überhaupt. Ich hab' vorher davon genascht. Es war so, als hätte ich ein Stück von die Himmel probiert. MAX: Tu nicht das, was du gerade tust. NICOLAS: Sie ist flockig. Cremig. Für den ersten Versuch... Das ist überaus beeindruckend. MAX: Ach hören Sie auf damit. Ist bloß 'ne Tarte. Ich hab' kein Heilmittel gegen Herpes erfunden oder 'ne umgekehrte Mikrowelle, die Limonade kühlt. NICOLAS: Okay, Max. Ich bespreche das mit meinen Kollegen und komme auf Sie zurück. MAX: Ich komme auf Sie zurück. Voll gerockt! DAS DINER – WILLIAMSBURG /NACHT Max stapelt Teller. HAN: Max! Hören Sie auf mich zu beklauen. Sie haben doch jetzt eine Putzfrau! MAX: Füße stillhalten. Ich geb' zurück, was ich mitgenommen hatte. Hier sind Ihre Teller. Und ihre Bankkarte. Hab' ich aus Ihrer Brieftasche. Oh... und Ihre Brieftasche. HAN: Da waren 40 Dollar drin! MAX: Da haben Sie recht. HAN: Dann geben Sie mir wenigstens meinen Kosmetikgutschein zurück! MAX: Caroline, Han will seinen Kosmetikgutschein wieder haben. CAROLINE: Oh, leider zu spät, ist schon auf meinem Gesicht. Max, sieh doch, ein Brief von der Konditorschule. MAX: Juhu, das ist meine Zusage. OLEG: Da sprechen eine Menge Leute über mein Chili auf dem Klo. MAX: Oleg, komm her. Han, Earl hört zu. Ihr werdet mir gleich äußerst dankbar sein. Ich werde euch nämlich an etwas sehr seltenem teilhaben lassen. Viel seltener als 'ne Sichtung von Bigfoot, einem UFO oder Han's Penis. HAN: Deswegen sitz' ich hier?! Um mir das anzuhören? MAX: Bestaunt die größte Seltenheit der Welt. Ihr werdet live dabei sein, wenn ich endlich etwas Gutes erleben darf. Hört euch das an! Geehrte Miss Black, nach sorgfältiger Prüfung unserer überaus zahlreichen Bewerbungen müssen wir Ihnen leider mitteilen... ''Oh, sieht aus, als wär' ich raus. OLEG: Im Nachhinein betrachtet hätten wir drauf bestehen sollen, das Sie es sich vorher allein durchliest. EARL: An der Absage ist eindeutig ihr Nachname schuld. Sie haben das Wort Black gesehen und aufgehört zu lesen. Deshalb konnt' ich nicht Jura studieren. Ich hatte mich auch nicht beworben. CAROLINE: Das ist furchtbar, ich seh' mal nach, wie's ihr geht. MAX: Was glaubt der französische Frosch eigentlich, wer er ist! Denkt er etwa, er kann einfach so an meinem Törtchen naschen und mir dann eiskalt eine Abfuhr erteilen? Ich bin also nicht gut genug für seine Schule? Tja, ich akzeptier' aber leider kein nein. Ich geh' jetzt auf der Stelle dahin und geig' ihm meine Meinung. Ich stürme hinaus. Und ich stürme wieder herein. Es ist nämlich dunkel draußen. Die Schule hat nicht geöffnet. DIE KONDITORSCHULE – TAG Max und Caroline kommen wutentbrannt hereingestürmt. Bebe und Nicolas sind im Büro. MAX: Hey, Sie! Tartevernascher. Wir müssen reden. BEBE: Oooh, man. MAX: Was! Sie finden mein Gebäck toll und dann bedauern Sie, mir mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich nicht gut genug bin. Aber ich bedaure Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich sehr wohl gut genug bin. Und ich will wissen, was los ist! BEBE: Okay. Ihre Stimme ist ein Angstauslöser für mich. Ich muss versuchen dieser Situation zu entkommen und mich raus in den Flur setzen. Könnten Sie mitkommen? Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigt mich. CAROLINE: Dankeschön. Das sagen sehr wenige Menschen über mich. Aber ich bleibe bei Max. MAX: Nein, ich krieg das hin. Sie können Sie haben. CAROLINE: Das ist das letzte Mal, dass du mich weg gibst. (Bebe und Caroline gehen) NICOLAS: Max, Ihre Tarte war ausgezeichnet. Aber mir hat etwas gefehlt... Die Leidenschaft, der Wille aufgenommen zu werden. Und deshalb wurden Sie abgelehnt. Es war als... wollten Sie es nicht. MAX: Nein, nein, nein, nein, das ist nur meine Art, verstehen Sie? Ich tu so, als ob ich etwas nicht will, weil ich noch nie gekriegt hab' was ich wollte. Aber auf diese Schule zu gehen wünsche ich mir mehr als irgendetwas anderes. Es ist meine Fantasie und mein Traum... und zwingen Sie mich bitte nicht diese furchtbaren- furchtbaren Wörter zu sagen. Nehmen Sie mich auf, okay?! NICOLAS: Okay. MAX: Wie? Im Ernst? NICOLAS: Ja. ich war nicht sicher, ob Sie für den Beruf genug Leidenschaft hegen aber jetzt bin ich es. Schön Sie an Bord zu haben, Frau Konditorin. MAX: Danke, Herr Konditor. CAROLINE: Bebe hat 'ne Panikattacke und muss ihre Zitrone festhalten. Hat jemand ihre Zitrone gesehen? MAX: Caroline, er nimmt mich auf! Ich geh' auf die Konditorschule! Jetzt muss mich jeder Frau Konditorin nennen! CAROLINE: Gratuliere Frau Konditorin! Du gehst auf die Konditorschule aus der Broschüre! Gott sei Dank hab' ich deine Pornos entdeckt! (zu Nicolas) Wir wohnen zusammen und sind beide Single. Quelle surprise. NICOLAS: Also, Max, füllen Sie das hier bitte aus, dann sind Sie offiziell angemeldet. Und Sie müssen den Scheck für die Schulgebühren beilegen. MAX: Ja. 3000 Dollar. Das ist viel Asche für uns. Wir müssen eben sparen, das heißt nur einlagiges Klopapier. Wem mach' ich was vor, gar kein Klopapier, Diner Servietten! NICOLAS: Nein. Die Gebühren betragen 24000. CAROLINE: Aber in der Broschüre stand 3000 pro Jahr. NICOLAS: Sie haben sich verlesen. Es sind 3000 pro Einheit. Es sind 8 Einheiten im Jahr. 24000. MAX: Das hier kostet 24000 Dollar? Soviel haben wir nicht. Oh mein Gott, ich werde diese Ausbildung nie machen können. Und ich habe zugegeben, das das mein Wunsch ist. Ich nehme jeden Wunsch, den ich je geäußert habe, zurück! CAROLINE: Max, du kannst nicht einfach abhauen! MAX: Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen! (geht) CAROLINE: Hören Sie, sie braucht diese Ausbildung. Ich tu' alles dafür. Ich könnte als Gegenleistung im Büro arbeiten. Bebe ist eindeutig überfordert und benötigt Hilfe. Das wär' doch was für 'ne mental stabile Wharton Absolventin. Aber ich würde alles tun. Ich würde sogar Ihre Böden wischen, okay? Obwohl es sicher etwas Besseres gibt, aber wenn ich für Sie die Böden schrubben soll, schrubb' ich die Böden. Ich würde lieber etwas Anderes erledigen aber ich würd's tun. Alles, nur damit sie auf diese Schule gehen kann. Bitte keine Böden... NICOLAS: Okay. Ich-ich berede das mit meinen Kollegen und komm' auf Sie zurück. CAROLINE: Oh, nein, nein, nein, ich weiß was passiert, wenn Sie Leuten sagen Sie kommen auf sie zurück. Ich bleibe genau hier, bis Sie es mir ins Gesicht sagen. Mit ihrem Gesicht, Ihrem wunder-wunder-wunderschönen Gesicht. MAX' WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG /TAG Max verbrennt in einer Tonne Papiere. Caroline kommt herein. CAROLINE: Max! Sind wir nicht arm genug? Was soll dieses Riesenpennerfeuer? Du fackelst noch die Wohnung ab. MAX: Jap, ich verbrenn' meine Pornos und die Broschüre der Konditorschule, also all meine Fantasien. Wenn ich etwas im Leben gelernt habe, dann das nichts leichter in Flammen aufgeht als meine Träume. CAROLINE: Sind das etwa meine Weihnachtssocken? MAX: Ja, die mussten auch sterben. CAROLINE: Tja, ich verderbe dir wirklich ungern dein ''Burning Man Festival. Allerdings hab' ich etwas aushandeln können. Ein Arbeits-Lern-Arrangement. Und... Du gehst auf die Konditorschule. Niemals! Hier ist sie, deine Schuluniform. MAX: An der Stelle wird mein Name stehen. Mein Konditorname. Conchita Bonfire. Vielen Dank dafür. Und für alles andere. CAROLINE: Nichts zu danken, denn ich werd' dich mit deinen neuen Fähigkeiten ausbeuten so wie Kim Kanye ausnutzt. Oder Kanye Kim. Ich weiß nicht, wer von beiden gewinnt. MAX: Und was für ein Arbeits-Lern-Arrangement hat du für mich getroffen? CAROLINE: Es ist ein Arbeits-Lern-Arrangement für uns. Ich arbeite im Büro und helfe dort Bebe. Also ich arbeite und du lernst. MAX: Du arbeitest in meiner Schule?! Mom! CURRENT TOTAL: $2,420.00 NEW TOTAL: $2.50 Kategorie:Transkripte